Kamen Rider Taki
may refer to one of the following characters. Taki (2018).png|Taki (second and main user) Nopicture.jpg|Taki (future) (original user) Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 171.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 64 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 23.5 t *'Kicking Power': 49.7 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 61.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.4 sec. is Kamen Rider Taki's primary and default form accessed through the Taki Miridewatch. Her visor reads in hirigana, while the logo on her forehead reads in katakana. Taki's primary weapon in her base form is the Zikan Kenganbrade. She also retains the Ryuseimaru as her secondary weapon. Taki's primary weapon in her base form is the Zikan Kenganbrade. She also retains the Ryuseimaru as her secondary weapon. Taki's suit is composed of the following parts: * - Taki's helmet. 'H' stands for Hybrid. ** - The crystal attached on Taki's forehead. It feeds gathered information to Taki, creates solutions to problems and adjusts Taki's internal systems accordingly. When Futurering Mode is used, the crystal's color change to the corresponding form. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Rider'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The surrounding protective frame of the Indication Lens. It has a built-in sensor that detects both temporal and spatial information (i.e. enemy position and timing of attacks) and feeds it to Taki. ** - Taki's faceplate. It is made using a multilayer structure composed of the special metal alloy . The Kamen Dial is described by the TV Asahi website to have a beautiful white lustre finish. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of Graphenium. ** - The 'button' on Taki's left temple. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. ** - The mouthplate that invokes the demon mask worn by Taki outside of the suit. It reduces aftershocks from physical damage to the face, preventing additional damage to Taki's head. Like her signature mask, this allows Taki to breathe through poisonous fumes. In addition, it also has a voice modulation functionality in order to conceal the wearer's identity while in the suit, as demonstrated by Taki's future counterpart. * - Taki's shoulder and chest armor. A metal coating called has been applied, raising durability. As a result, the Delta Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 200 times stronger than steel. * - The black band which runs vertically from Taki's head to the . It converts energy created by the Driver into bioenergy. * - Taki's arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Taki's forearm armor. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material , allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Taki's hand units. It is covered with the blue green metal units, raising destructive power of punches. * - Taki's bodysuit. It automatically repairs minor damage. * - Taki's legs. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Taki's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - Taki's shin protecters. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material Amsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Taki's shoes. The tip is covered with the units, increasing destructive power of kicks. Additionally, The hiragana for the word "Kick" (きっく) in engraved on the soles. In this form, Taki receives more significant boost in stats compared when wearing the GalaxyArmor. Taki Genesis Type is stronger than Zi-O , she can also run at superhuman speeds faster than the eye can see and instantly jump at an unprecedented height much like what she does without transforming. Unlike Zi-O and Geiz that need the corresponding Ridewatches to destroy an Another Rider, this form allows Taki to permanently destroy an Another Rider. This form has several different finishers: *BeyonDriver finisher: ** : This finisher has three variations: *** : ****Taki executes her Possession stance before dashing towards the opponent, where she proceeds to perform a series of kicks at the enemy and simultaneously disappear and reappear from one direction to another to lower her opponent's guard. This finisher takes effect after a few seconds, with the opponent end up being marked with multiple "kick" (きっく) characters all around the target's body. The marks then explode once the finisher takes effect. ****Taki freezes time upon opening the BeyonDriver, rendering her opponent immobilized, which allows her to strike them with a reverse roundhouse kick. After the attack connects, the flow of time runs back to normal while the finisher takes effect after a few seconds, with the opponent sustaining "kick" (きっく) characters upon taking effect. *** : Taki unleashes multiple punches at the opponent at lightning fast speed. The finisher takes effect after a few seconds. ** : Taki channels the power of a Ridewatch. ***'New G7 Icarus:' Taki sports New G7 Icarus's wingpack, the Machine Raiser Wings, which gives her flight abilities. *Ryuseimaru finisher: **'Gattai Mode': *** : Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or Miridewatch in the Ryuseimaru in Gattai Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ****'Miridewatch:' *****'Taki:' Taki coats the Ryuseimaru's blade with hot pink energy and performs a 360 degree spinning slash that hits multiple enemies. The finisher takes effect after a few seconds. **'Nitouryuu Mode': *** : Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or Miridewatch in the Ryuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ****'Miridewatch:' *****'Taki:' Taki throws the Ryuseimaru's blades where they act as bladed boomerangs and slash the opponent in multiple directions. The finisher takes effect after a few seconds. *Zikan Kenganbrade finisher: **'Maken Mode:' *** '|超七星カリバー|Chō Shichisei Karibā|extra = lit., "Super Seven Star Calibur"}}: Taki uses the power of two Ridewatches or a Ridewatch and a Miridewatch in the Zikan Kenganbrade in Maken Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ****'2 Ridewatches': *****'G7 Icarus XYZ + G7 Type-S': Taki coats the blade of the Zikan Kenganbrade with dark blue energy surrounded with pink swirls, creating a long beam sword extension and slash the enemy with it. *****'Wizard + Hibiki': Taki creates a second Zikan Kenganbrade to wield on her left hand. She then enlarges the weapon and ignites the blade in flames and execute a gigantic rolling slash. It is powerful enough to destroy a Time Mazine. **'Danganken Mode:' *** '|ばきばきゴッドフィスト|Bakibaki Goddo Fisuto|extra = lit., "Snapping God Fist"}}: Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or a Miridewatch in the Zikan Kenganbrade in Danganken Mode, and performs a powerful punch. ****'Ridewatch:' *****'Wizard:' Taki enlarges her Zikan Kenganbrade to a massive size to deliver a colossal punch. It is powerful enough to send a kaiju down to the ground. *****'Grease:' Taki performs a powerful punch with a Variable Jelly projection of the . Taki Genesis Type's insert theme is entitled "His/Story". - Futurerings= Similar to , Taki has access to Futurering Forms. What separates her from Woz is that she can access forms with associated elements of both present (fire and water) and future (lightning, wind, earth, and ice) Kamen Riders via their respective . The insert themes for both Futurering Volt, Shippu, and Rock is entitled, "Roll the Dice". Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 173.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 69.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 24.7 t *'Kicking Power': 55.2 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 60.1 cm. (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.3 sec. is Taki's Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua-based form accessed using the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the kanji in her GNS Signal reads . In this form, Taki has the abilities of Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua, mainly hydrokinesis, and is capable of calling out light to moderate rainfall upon assuming this form, added with strong winds blowing on the battlefield as well as tidal waves. Futurering Aqua Mermaid bears the following parts: * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's Helmet. ** Crown'|EXポセイドンクラウン|Ekusu Poseidon Kuraun}} - The crown located on top of the Aqua Mermaid Head Gear P. It also doubles as an antennae that increases water precipitation within the open area that allows Taki to call out a rainfall on the battlefield. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Mermaid'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The frame of the Aqua Mermaid Head Gear P. It comes with a compact oxygen tank that allows Taki to breathe underwater. * - The shoulder armor of Futurering Aqua Mermaid that have an ornament based on the G7 Aqua Visor. * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's chestplate. * - The triangular chestpiece located at the center of the Deep Sea Breaster that mimics G7 Type-S Aqua's own EXO-Barometer. It has two functions, it has the ability to absorb energy attacks and send them back to the attacker and it also measures the power levels of the suit. Whenever the EXO-Barometer blinks in red, giving Taki a time limit of 20 minutes before she is forced out of this form. * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's arm units. It is an upgraded version of G7 Type-S Aqua's Aqua Crosser Armory, that generates , an upgraded version of the Variable Liquid that is powerful enough to douse a larger scale forest fire. * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's tailcoat part. Like G7 Type-S Aqua's own Mermaid Tailcoat, it transforms Taki's legs into a mermaid's tail that gives her the ability of doubled swift swimming. Compared to her base form, Taki's stats are heightened, with the only drawback being her jump height being reduced a half inch. But, she surpasses Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid form in terms of kicking power. This form's finisher is the '|アクアマーメイドディープシーストーム|Akua Māmeido Dīpu Shī Sutōmu}}: Taki performs G7 Type-S Aqua's Deep Sea Finish attack; summoning a tidal wave and riding on it, the wave launches her right towards the enemy to deliver the kick, followed by the wave itself crashing down on the opponent. Futurering Aqua Mermaid's insert is entitled, "Avenge Ocean". - Jet Phoenix= Futurering Jet Phoenix Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 179.9 cm. *'Rider Weight': 76.7 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 32.5 t *'Kicking Power': 27.7 t *'Jump height:' **'Base Jump Height:' 40.2 m. **'Maximum Jump height:' 77.2 m. (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 10.5 (8,056.32 mph, 12,956.4 km/h) is Taki's Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor-based form accessed using the Jet Phoenix Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the kanji in her GNS Signal reads . In this form, Taki has the abilities of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix, mainly pyrokinesis as well as regenerative healing factor and immortality while assuming this form. Taki can cause a drought when assuming this form along with a massive heat wave that does more harm to allies and enemies alike in the battlefield. Futurering Jet Phoenix bears the following parts: * - Futurering Jet Phoenix's helmet. ** Crown'|ラマヤナクラウン|Ramayana Kuraun}} - The crown located on top of the Jet Phoenix Head Gear P. It also doubles as an antennae that increases high humidity within the open area that allows Taki to intensify the harsh sunlight on the battlefield. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Phoenix'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. This also grants Taki thermal vision to see enemies taking cover in buildings and smoke. ** - The frame of the Jet Phoenix Head Gear P. It can resist impact from explosions. * - Futurering Jet Phoenix's chestplate. It replicates the function of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's Rudriya Darpana Lung chestplate that adjust the wielder's body temperature. * Booster'|ブラマストラブースター|Buramasutora Būsutā}} - The wing units that mimics G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's Brahmastra Wings. This generates fiery wing projections that grants the wielder flight. * - Futurering Jet Phoenix's arm units. It is an updated version of the Flame Reviber ver.II used by Jet Phoenix Armor, derived from the 's Flame Reviber. It gives the user to generate fire hotter than 17,000°F (9,246.6°C). * - The thigh armor of Futurering Jet Phoenix. It has special hydraulics that boost the user's jumping and kicking power, as well as reinforced propulsion units that allows the wear to hover in the air. Compared to her base form, Taki's stats are heightened, the only main difference is that her punching and kicking powers are inverted from Futurering Aqua Mermaid's. Nevertheless, is much faster than the aforementioned form. This form has two finishers: *BeyonDriver finsher: ** '|ジェットフェニックスバクネツオーバーブレイズ|Jetto Fenikkusu Bakunetsu Ōbābureizu}}: Taki performs a variation of G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's Bakunetsu Finish, where she summons Jet Pegasus Winger and rides on the winged robotic horse, surrounded by a spiraling veil of flames and rams the opponent with extreme force. *Zikan Kenganbrade finisher: **'Danganken Mode:' *** '|ばきばきゴッドフィスト|Bakibaki Goddo Fisuto|extra = lit., "Snapping God Fist"}}: Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or a Miridewatch in the Zikan Kenganbrade in Danganken Mode, and performs a powerful punch. ****'Miridewatch:' *****'Jet Phoenix:' Taki charges the Kengan Shot Knuckler with red energy before unleashing a powerful punch at the opponent, driving the knuckle on the opponent before exploding them. This finisher is dubbed as the . Futurering Jet Phoenix's insert is entitled, "WHAT YOU WANT". - Volt= Futurering Volt Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Volt-based form accessed using the Volt Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the kanji in her GNS Signal reads . In this form, Taki has the abilities of Kamen Rider Volt, mainly electrokinesis. And just like Future Ring Aqua Mermaid, she can call out intense rainfall, this time accompanied with thunderstorms. Futurering Volt bears the following parts: * - Futurering Volt's helmet. ** Crown'|ライジンクラウン|Raijin Kuraun|extra = lit., "Thunder God Crown"}} - The crown located on top of the Volt Head Gear P. It also doubles as an antennae that intensifies lightning strikes during an intense rainfall. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Volt'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The frame of the Volt Head Gear P. It is water resistance that protects the wearer from self-inflicted electric shocks. * - Futurering Volt's chestplate. It has an in-built generator to sustain the gathered electricity in the armor. * - The thigh armor of Futurering Volt, it contains a special plating that discharges electricity through the wearer's kicks. - Shippu= Futurering Shippu Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Shippu-based form accessed using the Shippu Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the kanji in her GNS Signal reads . In this form, Taki has the abilities of Kamen Rider Shippu, mainly aerokinesis. Upon assuming this form, Taki can call out strong wind currents on the battlefield. Futurering Shippu bears the following parts: * - Futurering Shippu's helmet. ** Crown'|エンキドゥクラウン|Enkidou Kuraun}} - The crown located on top of the Shippu Head Gear P. It also doubles as an antennae that intensifies the speed of the air current in the battlefield. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Shippu'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The frame of the Shippu Head Gear P. It adjusts the wearer's temperature. * - The scarf. It can shift itself to reduce the hit rate of enemies, effectively acting as a sort of protective barrier. Additionally, it acts as a wind compass to inform the user of the wind direction. * - Futurering Shippu's chestplate. The sides of the chest have vents installed to release steam in case of overheating. * - Futurering Shippu's arm units. It is empowered by , a power source which makes up Shippu's armor, driver, and weapons. Additionally, it amplifies aerokinetic augmentation to Taki's weapons. * Reflector'|ゼフィルスリフレクター|Zefirusu Rifurekutā}} - A device located at the center of the Cyclonic Breaster. It's main uses is its ability to absorb incoming enemy attacks and bounce it right back to the attacker. * - The shoulders of Futurering Shippu. * - Futurering Shippu's shin armor. - Rock= Futurering Rock Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Rock-based form accessed using the Rock Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the kanji in her GNS Signal reads . In this form, Taki has the abilities of Kamen Rider Rock, namely geokinesis. She also wields the , a pair of spiked flails to crush her opponents; the impact caused by the Titan Killers can cause tremors and devastating earthquakes in its full power. The Titan Killers are stored on her shoulders when not in use. Upon assuming this form, she can call out a sandstorm on the battlefield that not only damages enemies and allies, this makes her difficult to detect within the sandstorm. Compared to the other Futurering forms, this form halves Taki's speed and jump height due to the heaviness of the armor, but makes up for durability and strength. Futurering Rock bears the following parts: * - Futurering Rock's helmet. ** Crown'|ガイアクラウン|Gaia Kuraun}} - The crown located on top of the Rock Head Gear P. It also doubles as an antennae that intensifies the sandstorm on the battlefield. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Rock'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. It also grants Taki infrared vision in order to see within a raging sandstorm. ** Frame'|ペルセフォニウムフレーム|Perusefoniumu Furēmu}} - The frame of the Rock Head Gear P. It is made by superimposing high strength compressed metal together which can withstand shots from a tank. * - Futurering Rock's chestplate. It is a heavy duty armor that not only increases more weight, it reduces the wearer's speed and agility. But, it makes up for its sheer durability. * - The shoulders of Futurering Rock. It is where the Titan Killers are stored when not in used. * - Futurering Rock's arm units. The gauntlets are capable of delivering punches with devastating impact, and can cause small to moderate scale earthquakes when punching the ground. * - The chains connecting the Dust Devil Gauntlets to the Titan Killers. - Grease Blizzard= Futurering Grease Blizzard Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard-based form accessed using the Grease Blizzard Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana. Future Ring Grease Blizzard's insert theme is entitled, "Blizzard". }} }} Equipment Devices * - transformation belt. * - transformation trinkets. Weapons Handheld weapons: *Zikan Kenganbrade - Kamen Rider Taki's personal weapon. *Ryuseimaru - Kamen Rider Taki's secondary weapon. It is the evolved form of Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru Suit-equipped weapons: *Titan Killers - Futurering Rock's personal weapon based on Kamen Rider Rock's Titan Crusher. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Taki's suit actor is |下園 愛弓|Shimozono Ayumi}}, her extreme martial arts suit actor is |杉口 秀樹 |Sugiguchi Hideki}}, who has previously done extreme martial arts moves for . Notes *Kamen Rider Taki could be also a homage to as Taki Rider in the manga. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Female Riders Category:Characters